The Kuroshitsuji Daughters
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: After finding a strange necklace, all the Kuroshitsuji members get sent to the future, and there, they meet their daughters. All of them in shock, will they learn to get along with their somewhat troublesome cough-claude's daughter- cough daughters, without getting killed? Rated T for language, hope you like it!
1. INTO THE FUTURE

**HI! I hope you like my new story, and here I have to Kuroshitsuji characters out here to help me! Take it away Ciel!**

**Ciel: Sebastian, you heard her, say the disclaimer.**

**Sebastian: -sigh- KuroshitsujiLover22 only owns the OCs and not Kuroshitsuji although she wished she did.**

**That's not what I meant but okay, although Ciel, you're not getting away next time! If you try that again -smirks-, I'll set the fangirls on you.**

**Ciel: Yeah right.**

**-Stands next to cage filled with wild fangirls- I wonder what will happen if I drop the key to the lock in here...**

**Fangirls: CIEL! WE LOVE YOU! 'HE'S MINE!' NO MINE!**

**Ciel: -gulps-**

**Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I sighed in relief as I looked down at my finished paperwork, now I can relax and enjoy the rest of mu ...

"CIEL!" spoke too soon, all I saw was a big blonde blur before being tackled to the ground, with a familiar blonde on top.

"ALOIS GET OFF ME! RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"Why? Do you want to be on top Cielly?" he teased.

"You're such a perv Trancy, now... get off me before I call Sebastian." He got of but he didn't sound too happy about it, the nuisance. Just as he go off me I was picked up the ground and whirled around into a bone crushing hug from my fiance, aaannnd I think she broke something. Can you get a broken rib from a hug? I have to question Sebastian about that later, in the meantime, I have to worry about getting air through my lungs.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth shouted into my ear, ouch. Why do they both need to be so loud?

" Good evening Elizabeth." I sighed as she let me down, you never really appreciate oxygen until it get's back into your lungs.

"Guess what?! Alois and I were at the market and we found this!" Elizabeth said holding up a strange necklace, it seemed to be made out of a strong metal like iron. but the metal was black, but it wasn't painted either. The chain of the necklace seem to be made into a snake, no head, just the body of a snake, with flecks of a bright green in the black metal. The charm was something quite different, it was a perfect circle, with a pentagram in the middle, one tip of the star was the same green as the flecks, like a compass, pointing up. The circle surrounding the star was perfect, except for some strange symbols carved into it.

"Why would you tell me this?" I questioned while raising my eyebrow.

"You know more about demons then we do, AND you have Sebastian!" Alois pointed out, after I became a demon and sent out the funeral cards Lizzie freaked out and got to the manor before I could even LEAVE. She was such a mess, that I caved in and told her about me and Sebastian being demons. i don't know what's worse me losing my soul or the fact that she took in the information so CALMLY.

During my time as a demon, I had to eat a soul at one point, but according to Sebastian, I'm WEAK. Being a new demon and all, that ass, calling me weak, so instead, we decided to take Trancy's soul. While trying to get said soul out of the ring, he ended up being reincarnated into a demon along with Claude. So, no soul for me, AND I have to deal with Alois for eternity, it was a bad monday.

I took the necklace from Lizzie, turning it over in my hands and examining it carefully. Looking at them, I sighed, "I don't know." my reply being met with groans, "We should ask Sebastian, he is older so he should know what it is." I said.

"I'll take it!" Alois yelled grabbing it from my hands, then Lizzie got a hold of the chain.

"No, I'll do it!" she yelled as they pulled back and forth.

"Stop pullling on the chain! You're gonna break it!" I cried, tugging on the chain as well to try and take it away before they DO break it.

Then the green flecks in the necklace glowed brighter, and brighter, until at one point it was blinding. It felt like my body was being pulled in, as if I was on fire, burning into ashes and getting sucked into a tornado. I couldn't even scream, as if I was mute, all I could do was shut my eyes and try to endure it. Then after that, nothing, as if I was floating in nothing, then reality came in and I felt as if I was rushing forward, going and going I slammed into ground, hard. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Meanwhile...**

"GET OFF ME GRELL!" was all Sebastian could yell while being glomped by everyone's favorite flamboyant red reaper.

"AWW. SEBAS-CHAN! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM TRUE LOVE!" the reaper said happily and he glomped his favorite demon. Then there was Claude, trying not to laugh so hard and keep composure at the expense of Sebastian from the side of the dining room where they were preparing dinner for their lords.

Then something strange happened, the candles lighting up the room turned their flames a poisonous green glowing brighter and brighter until all you can see was the harsh light. Then, just like that, it disappeared, leaving an empty room, with no reaper, and no demons.

* * *

**What do you guys think?! Leave a review please! Come on, you can do it, just click, type, and get a virtual bitter rabbit! Please, with Undertaker's cookies on top? Also, I will credit those who review in my next chapter, have fun my little bitter rabbits!**


	2. Lev Midford

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ok Ciel, do the disclaimer, or else. -points towards raging fangirls being held back-**

**Ciel: Seb..Sebasti**

**No, Sebastian is already being held down by fangirls, he can't help you order, or not.**

**Sebastian: OH GOD! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!**

**Fangirls: SEBBY! OMG! I LOVE YOU!**

**So Ciel, wanna join Sebastian?**

**Ciel: KuroshitsujiLover22 does not own anything but the OCs and her story.**

**See, that wasn't so bad, here you go. -Drops Ciel into room filled with every sweet imaginable-**

**Ciel: - big happy eyes- I guess it wasn't so bad...**

**Sebastian: SOMEONE! PLEASE! AGHHH! -loses sight of Sebby because of fangirl dog pile-**

* * *

"Where, am I?" Ciel asked as he stared at the city in awe, it was nighttime and all the lights made the city look beautiful.

"Ciel? Is that you?" Ciel turned and saw Alois, who seemed as freaked out as he was, "Where are we?" Alois asked walking towards him.

"Where's Lizzie?" Ciel asked looking around for their friend, "I didn't see her, what the hell are we gonna..." Alois didn't finish his sentence as a street race car shoots forward and drifts to a halt in front of the two already seriously confused demons.

The door opens to reveal Lizzie, but Lizzie is ... different, her hair is now perfectly straight, and she's wearing a black leather jacket and pants, a gold tube top, tough looking black and gold boots, and a pair of black and gold motor goggles perched on her head. The clothes had the boys blushing with one look, this was Lizzie, sweet and modest, not...that. Plus, one thing that shocked them the most, that irritated look on her face, like THEY irritated her.

Her tone was annoyed to say the least she was practically gritting her teeth, "Get..in...the...damn...car...NOW." they may have sold their souls to demons, but the were NOT stupid and got in the car. That's when the questions started all at once.

"What happened to you?"

"What are we in?"

"More importantly, WHERE are we?"

"What HAPPENED to you Lizzie?!"

"I already asked that Alois."

"SHUT UP!" needless to say the earls did, "I know who you're talking about, but..."

"You ARE Lizzie, how can you not? You look just like her!" Alois yelled exasperated.

"I'm not her. Now, everything will be explained later, for now there are three rules you need to follow. When you are in my car, you SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND DON'T DO ANYTHING unless I say...You've GOT to be kidding me." she said as she glanced in the rear view mirror. In the reflection, three also suped up cars where heading right towards them. "Another rule, HOLD ON." with that she revved the engine and took off as fast as she could. Before the poor boys could say anything the moment the car started up again, seatbelts placed themselves over the boys and their backs were slammed into the seats.

"AHHH!" both boys screamed as the Lizzie look alike took sharp turns and they slammed into each other shoulders. Besides screaming, you can here gunshots directed at the car.

"If those jerks ruin my paint job, there gonna face a lot more then a beatdown!" she said, as she raced down the city streets. "HOLD ON." Alois and Ciel looked out their windows, they were heading towards a drawbridge, a drawbridge that was OPENING.

"AHHH!" was all they could really say on the high speed death trap, Lev sped up the car, one moment of pure weightless, then a slam back into concrete reality, the tires screeched leaving behind a mark, along with their pursuers. The mysterious, and apparently SUICIDAL girl parked the car in front of a grand manor, even better then CIEL'S manor.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"MORE IMPORTANT, WHO WERE THEY?!"

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!"

"WHERE'S SEBASTIAN AND CLAUDE?!"

-GROWL-

Another fact now known to the boys, whatever got them where ever they were, made them hungry.

The girl laughed at the two young earls, and with a smirk said "I'm Lev, Lev Midford."

"What?" Alois and Ciel said in unison, yeah, this might take a while to process the girl thought with a tiny smile.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Hey if you want to see Lev's car, go to my deviantart : AnimeFangirl1217**

**What do you guys think of Lizzie's daughter! Who will the Kuroshitsuji crew meet next? Find out in the next chapter! By the way I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed favorite the story/me it makes me SO HAPPY! I NOW GIVE ALL OF YOU BITTER RABBITS! -hands you a biter rabbit- THANKS YOU ALL! **


	3. Rose Trancy and Samantha Sutcliffe

**Hey guys! Guess who's back?! I'm so lazy I haven't updated in a while. Hey Grell! Do you think you wanna do the disclaimer?!**

**Grell- Sure! But only if you let me at my Sebas-chan! He's so sexy and...**

**Grell! There might be children here! But yeah, go ahead with the disclaimer.**

**Grell- KuroshitsujiLover22 a.k.a Emerald (_It's a lot shorter to type if you wanna talk to me_.) does not own Kuroshitsuji and only owns her OCs. **

**(pose) DEATH!**

**-points at random door- Sebby's in there changing since the fangirls ruined his suit.**

**Grell- SEBAS-CHAN! **

**Sebastian- OH GOD! WHY ME?! -gets glomped by Grell-**

* * *

"Wha...Where are we?" Sebastian asked as he looked around the city, lights lit up the street and people were dressed in the MOST INAPPROPRIATE clothing they've seen. Confused? Yeah. A little freaked? Not that Claude showed. Wanting to glomp all the men? Only Grell. Sebastian brought a fist to his face and went in EXTREME think mode, finally, he nodded at his silent conclusion and faced the others. "It appears we've been taken to another dimension, since we are unfamiliar with this town, we'll have to.." he looks at Claude and Grell, "...stick together."

" Oh Sebas-chan! I'll gladly go with that plan!" the red head yelled as he latched himself onto Sebastian's arm, siad demon trying to pry him off. For a guy in heals, he can REALLY latch on if he needs to.

Claude scoffed, "Since it's the only thing we can do." but just then a purple and black car (link at the bottom) rolled to a stop in front of them, the car doors opening. Sebastian raised a brow, Grell marveled at the sleek and sexiness of the car, while Claude sniffed the air wondering why it smelled familiar and different. Inside was someone, as far as one can tell it was a female, but you couldn't see her face, since it was covered by a motorcycle helmet. She wore a pair of dark brown boots, weird blue fabric pants, a purple tank top, and a black leather jacket.

The girl turned her head towards them, looked away and jerked her thumb at the seats which was covered black gloves with a purple electric design. Claude, although highly suspicious, felt as though he can somehow trust the girl, and if not, he can always kill her later.

"Hold on! You cant order someone around if they don't know you!" Grell pointed out. The girl tilted her head in thought and after some button pushing and typing a screen came down from the side of the car with words glowing on it's small blue screen. "His Highness and Bocchan are waiting for you. What kind of butlers would you be if you didn't show?"

Now Sebastian didn't like this girl, he can FEEL the smirk she had behind the helmet, yet, he couldn't leave Bocchan, if this girl can lead him to Young Master, he had to go. With a narrow of the crimson red eyes, he sighed and sat in the back seat with Grell. Claude sat in the passenger seat and stared out of the corner of his eye. Why is she different, and so, familiar? The girl kept silent and looked at the rear view mirror, not so subtlety, she slammed down on the gas and the car lurched forward. The demons sensed the danger and held on to something, and Grell, well, Grell might have a bruise on his forehead tomorrow.

Gunshots were heard, aimed at the four, Claude, being the closest her a 'Tch.' come from the stranger as she pushed some more buttons on the dash. Letting go of the wheel, the car started to drive itself as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Making a signal to the others to stay in their position, she opened the window and took out her own gun. It was a black Uzi with deep, blood red design swirling itself like vines over it for decoration. She leaned out and shot 6 bullets, turning around Grell saw that she hit the front tires of 3 other cars causing them to lurch forward with such force that they landed upside down.

The girl sat back in the car and continued driving, as if NOTHING HAPPENED. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Grell yelled, once again the little screen popped up. "All will be explained later, and please refrain from yelling in the car. My ears hurt." Sebastian smiled, he still didn't like the girl and was more suspicious then ever. The masked stranger turned into a street, pressing a button, THE GROUND LIFTED revealing a hole underneath. Driving through, they were surrounded in pitch black darkness, before turning into a car garage and parked the car at the edge of the lot near an entrance.

The doors lifted and the girl got out and motioned for them to do the same. "How did the pick up go Thorn?" a girl asked almost shy like as she came out the shadows. The other stranger had long hair just reaching just slightly past her hips with red and black highlights tied up in a high ponytail. She sported a jacket with a t-shirt underneath along with red and black jeans (the outfit also has a link) and light skin.

"It went fine Sam, although, there were better days." the masked girl replied, she took off the helmet and light blonde hair that went to the small of her back fell out. Claude's eyes widened, this girl was an exact replica of Alois, although, now that he thinks back, it would explain a lot. The girl smiled, almost smugly, " Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rose, Rose Trancy." Outside he was stoic, the only tell tale was he was TOO stoic, even for Claude. On the inside, a raging tornado of questions and emotions, with a giant amount of shock.

"I guess I should introduce myself too..." the other girl spoke just as shy as before, "I'm Samantha... Samantha Sutcliffe." she said with a small shy smile. She quickly looked down and started twiddling her thumbs in her timidness. Grell jaw dropped, and instantly began to notice the similarities between them, from her hair, to her shinigami eyes,everything.

Then he did the one thing only Grell will do, he hugged her, tightly. "Aww! You're so cute! I can just eat you up, I am going to be the best mother ever! i'm not gonna leave your side we'll do all sorts of girl stuff together!"then Grell stopped, as if something just dawned on him. The girl had the look of a deer in the headlights at the sudden hug but slowly smiled. "Honey, who's your father?" Grell asked, still hugging his daughter.

The girl looked at him in slight surprise, and quietly answered "Will Spears, mom, I thought you were already dating." looking at her mom in slight confusion. Grell went through a thousand emotions in a second, from shock, to confusion, and ending in absolute happiness.

"WILL! I knew I would I would get him from his sexy stoic self!" he glomped her in absolute happiness but the poor girl was already starting to lose air. Rose interfered and pried Grell off, "I think you almost cut off her air circulation." she commented.

Samantha smiled sheepishly and said "Oh no, it's fine." she giggled, while trying to discreetly get more air in her lungs. "I'm just not used to a hug that strong." she replied, "I'm fine really." waving off her friend's worry. " Besides, we have more important things to do." she linked her arm through Grell's and pulled her towards the entrance to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Wow that took a while, anway for some reason the links aren't posting the way their suppose to. So just go to Deviantart and look in my gallery. My account is AnimeFangirl1217 look in my gallery for the images they're titled:**

**Sam's Outfit **

**Thorn's Car**

**Just thought you ought to know, I'm now taking questions for the characters and myself if you want. Just leave the questions in the review and I'll post them with the character's reactions. SEE YOU LATER MY BITTER RABBITS!**


	4. Victoria Faustus

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, check out who I got to do the disclaimer!**

**Sebastian: I feel so...violated. Why would you do that?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR A DEVIL LIKE YOU?!**

**If you do you get to inflict the same pain on Claude for touching Ciel.**

**Sebastian: -pause- Emerald does not own Black Butler and only owns her OCs. **

**Great job Sebastian! -pulls lever taking an unsuspecting Claude into a horde of fangirls AND haters.**

**Claude: What the? AGHHH!**

**Fangirls: CLAUDE! HE'S MINE! -giant dog pile on him-**

**Haters: You hurt Alois, PREPARE FOR PAIN. -jumps into dog pile-**

**Wow, that was more violent then I expected, anyway I forgot to mention those who reviwed so here's the list!**

**MissHammy13 ; Light Umbreon ; sheldonthewhale ; i'm awesome at singing ; alexma ; Shadowclanwarrior ; nekomimilover123 ; Cheshire2290 ;**

**Guest ; SebastianStalker ; jazzy ; Guest**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Your reviews make me as happy as being surrounded by heaps of chocolate and over a million dollars worth of Kuroshitsuji merchandise. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Where am I? Why does everything look so different? Where's Ciel and Alois?! All these questions ran through Midford's head as she looked around the city in awe and horror.

"Hey girly, you look a little lost. Wanna come with me?" a drunk slurred hobbling towards her, a broken bottle in his hand. Lizzy was terrified, she had no swords, so she couldn't defend herself from this man. She took a step back, he stumbled a step forward, Lizzy's back was pressed against the dad end alley. The drunk smiled at his new treasure, a bit odd to him for the old fashioned clothes, but a girl was a girl. Lizzy trembled her hand instinctively reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Then the stranger fell forward, his head smashing into the cobblestone with a crack, blood already oozing from the head wound.

"Picking on girls isn't nice you know." a random girl said, pressing his head into the floor with her surprisingly long heel. She wore a short black dress with a gold belt buckle and with matching gold buttons at the bottom of the dress and a gold ben hogan (a type of hat) with a black flower at the end. Along with a long gold scarf and black tights that reached to her thigh. Along with gold and black high heeled boots, that made Elizabeth WINCE at the thought of twisting her ankle in those shoes and wondering how the girl was so used to them. She also blushed and yet admired the clothes she wore, she would never be able to wear such gorgeous and daring clothes. (Clothes in the link) Her hair was black with white hair underneath and sometimes peeking from the surface of her hair (think stocking from panty and stocking for the hair) and reached just slightly past her waist. Her nails were beautiful manicured black with a gold swirls and she wore a smirk looking down at the man with his face on the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" the man yelled whipping out a knife and slashing at her while also trying to hit her with the broken bottle.

"You shouldn't use such language in front of a lady." she mocked dodging each attack easily before finally bringing her leg back and kicking him into the brick wall. His back making contact with a crack and the drunk slumped now knocked unconscious from the impact. She sighed at the man, "Drunks.. can't expect them to do anything good."

Lizzy stammered "Tha...thank you, miss?" looking in wonder at her heroine.

"Victoria Faustus, you should be more careful you know. Come on, I'm gonna take you over to the others." she said striding confidently out of the dark alley.

"Wait up!" Lizzy called after rushing up to meet her stride, she saw Victoria walk up to a gold car with black decals and black spoiler (also has a link).

Victoria opened the car and turned to Elizabeth, "Are you coming or not Midford?" she laughed. Lizzy carefully sat in the car keeping her dress out of the way of the door as it closed automatically.

"How do you know my name?" the youngest Midford asked.

"Ciel and Alois sent me to get you, so, here I am." Victoria answered, Elizabeth was about to ask something when she cut her off, " everything we'll be explained later. but first.." now Victoria was cut off. The car lurched as a another car tried to ram it over, Lizzy yelped as the enemy vehicle made it's impact.

"Uh, rude!" Victoria whined as she rammed her car into the offender. Taking an illegal U-Turn she started to drive the car BACKWARDS at 70 mph, as a passenger , such as Lizzy, you will freak out. Lizzy didn't, she looked at the back of the car to keep from crashing whilst holding on for dear life. Victoria took out a gun and fired out the window, it was a small automatic handgun with black and white swirls and a gold handle. Taking a shot she broke the window of her enemy and shot at him several times. The driver missed the shot but lost concentration causing the car to swerve out of control. Almost hitting Lizzy's side of the car, but Victoria braked causing the car to narrowly miss them and sped out of the scene as the jerk crashed into an abandoned building.

Lizzy was breathless and looked at her insane acquaintance whose expression was calm as they drove out the ghetto. "What was I saying, oh yeah!" Victoria snapped her fingers, "I LOVE your dress!" leaving Lizzy dumbfounded as they neared the manor on the outskirts of London. She could only stare at the girl, who saved her twice, and think, she must be with the most insane person on the planet.

The car stopped at a manor surrounded by water, it was grey and black with a black pathway leading up to it, giving off an dark feeling (link at the bottom). Rosebushes blooming with dark blue flowers surrounded the edge of the driveway. Gargoyles growled from their posts at the front and end of the black bridge. Gold lights shined through the windows showing that someone was home. The moon shined it's light on the grand manor as the sky darkened and clouds gathered, signaling the coming of a great storm. Lizzy shivered as the air became cold, looking out with wide eyes at the manor grander then any manor she's ever seen.

Victoria stepped out and looked with a smile at her unearthly home, and said "Welcome to Pandemonium Manor."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Just go on my Deviantart account mentioned on of the previous chapters to look for them they're titled:**

**Victoria's outfit**

**Victoria's shoes**

**Victoria's car**

**Also the manor has it's own website because of all the photos, not my website though. Google Totes Ma Moats: Architect Charles Sieger, it should be the first link that shows up at , it's really nice.**


	5. Violet Phantomhive and Meena Michaelis

**Sup! Sorry i haven't updated in so long, busy busy busy! Anyway I have someone special to do the disclaimer, CLAUDE!**

**Claude- Hell...no**

**Aww Claude don't be a meanie. -pouts-**

**Claude- YOU PUT ME IN HELL INCARNATE! DIE BEAST! -throws knives-**

**CRUD! -runs- A LITTLE HELP HERE! Wait a second... -evil smirk-**

**Claude-That did not work as planned...**

**Do the disclaimer, or I will tell Victoria you said horizontal stripes are awesome.**

**Claude- Who?**

**Oh right, spoiler! Do it or face a different world of pain.**

**Claude - -pure look of hate- Emerald does not own any of the characters except for her OCs.**

**I don't know why you guys hate doing the disclaimer so much it isn't that bad. - hands Claude a basket of souls-**

**Claude- BECAUSE YOU TORTURE US! -calms down- Now if you excuse me.**

**ENJOY THE GOODIES! -mumbles- seriously it's not that bad...**

* * *

**With Ciel and Alois**

**Ciel's POV**

I walked in with Alois into the manor, it was indeed impressive, not that I'll admit that though. I glanced over at 'Lev' who is she really, she doesn't smell human, and Liz is human. There is also the possibility, of her being a relative, maybe a sister? I'll find out, I'm a Phantomhive, if I want it, I will get it.

"PAY ATTENTION." demon or not, I jumped, Lev glared at me, is she always this irritable? She walked up to the door and a small box came out lighting upit's tiny blue screen. Putting her pinky on it you could hear a strange hum come from the device, "Lev Midford, cleared to enter." a voice came from the box. Alois jumped a little at the sound of the new voice, looking for it's source, why am I stuck with him?

"Put your finger on it and wait a few moments okay?" she asked, she seemed somewhat calmer. Putting my thumb on the box it started vibrating, a bar of light going up and down as it did.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Welcome back." the voice replied, Welcome back? What did that mean, I was never here before, what is going on? Alois took his turn putting the finger with the ring on the machine. "Alois Trancy. Welcome back." at least I'm not the only one with a confused look on my face. The door opened it's door, as if possessed, giving way to a foyer that shocked me to the core. Designed with the exact same style as my manor, what is this? I turn to the Midford girl with questions but she simply ignored me and walked in. The nerve! I am Ciel Phantomhive, how dare she disrespect me like this?!

"Hey Ciel, doesn't this look like your mansion and my mansion combined?" Alois asked looking around inside the manor. I was about to ask what he was talking about when I realized her was right, a majority of the foyer looked like mine, but looking closer you could see bits and pieces that could only belong to Trancy.

"Welcome to Pandemonium Manor." Lev smirked as she caught us looking around in amazement.

**No One's POV**

"YO!" everyone turned to see a girl version of Ciel in a purple and black tank top, long black gloves, a black and purple skirt, and thigh high purple and black stocking with no shoes and black hair clips in her hair that reached all the way to her thighs. (see link) She stood on the balcony of the second floor and jumped to the ground landing on her feet perfectly. She marched right past the blushing demons and went straight up to Lev with her hands on her hips.

Lev had a curious look on her face and asked "What do you want Vi..." the new girl, in one movement, kicked Lev all the way across the foyer. Her impact almost creating a hole in the wall, the vibrations causing vases to fall to the ground. Ciel and Alois looked in shock at the girl's actions, who presently glanced at them.

"Hey D..." the girl was kicked into the opposing wall by Lev, who, despite the blow, seemed perfectly intact, a smirk worn on her face.

"Can't give up a challenge can you Violet?" she mocked at Violet, having a taste of her own medicine. The dust cleared, leaving Lev in shock, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a dark figure came up behind her, it's eyes glowing red which were brighter then ever being surrounded by it's dark shadow.

"I MISSED YOU!" Violet screamed as she jumped on Lev's back sending them both crashing to ground in a heap.

"GET OFF ME YOU FATTY!" Lev screeched, using some effort, pushed her friend off her causing Violet to land on the hard ground.

"Says the girl who once ate 10 pounds worth of chocolate."

"CHOCOLATE IN CERTAIN AMOUNTS IS HEALTHY.'

" 10 pounds in one sitting is not healthy."

"SHUT IT."

"Make me."

"I'M GONNA KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO AMERICA."

"Like to see you try...fatty."

"THAT'S IT." Lev dragged Violet by her leg as the girl was laughing on the ground, clutching her stomach in her fit. A flash of red and black ran through, Samantha was clutching onto Lev's arm.

"LEV! You can't throw people, we have mom and our uncles over, it's completely unethical!" Samantha said worriedly trying to pry Lev's arm from Violet's leg in a fit of hysteria.

"I DON'T CARE. She is going to get what's coming to her." Lev sneered now dragging Samantha who was holding onto her leg with an iron grip in an effort to slow her down.

"My poor darling! I'll help you, mommy's coming!" Grell said, holding her daughter by her legs trying to slow Lev down.

It was in all, quite a hilarious scene, Lev heading towards the door with a determined glare, Samantha holding onto her right leg pleading for her to stop, and Violet still laughing on the floor while being dragged by her right leg. Along with Grell playing tug of war with his daughter's legs in hope of stopping the rampaging girl in the gold tube top. The remaining demons staring in shock and Rose shaking her head in disappointment at the sight.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO THROW PHANTOMHIVE OUT OF THE MANSION AND INTO THE RAIN FOR A GOOD FOUR HOURS."

"No! She'll catch a cold! It's also completely wrong to toss family members out into the rain!"

"Why isn't this girl slowing down?! I might have to take out my death scythe to stop her for god's sake!"

"You shouldn't stab Levy! It's not the responsible thing to do mom!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

At that moment Rose walked over to the practically hopeless group, immediately Samantha let go of Lev's leg and dragged her mom to the other side of the room. In one movement, Rose grabbed a protesting Lev and an immediately silent Violet and casually THREW THEM OUT THE FRONT DOOR, INTO THE RAIN.

"Honestly, you two squabble like kindergartners." Rose sighed as she locked the doors behind her. Her only answer being shouts and banging on the door as she locked the door. "They'll find another way in, in the meantime, why don't we have some tea and make more proper introductions?" she replied as she looked to the others still in shock.

The door burst open, revealing a girl with jet black hair, red eyes, pale skin, a white top with black highlights, and a fishnet style going from her breasts to her neck (has a link) and she was soaked from head to toe. "SORRY! I'm so sorry for being late, the recording went WAY past overtime." she blinked at the people surrounding her, and waved a hand in greetings. She looked at Sebastian with a sheepish look on her face, " Hi Dad."

" You're always late Meena, we even got you a watch and you still don't make it on time." Rose threw up her hands in exasperation.

Sebastian was in deep thought, as if looking for the right answer to the most difficult question in the world. "Is something wrong dad?" Meena asked cautiously, she had no idea how he will react to her.

"I'm trying to figure out who is your mother." he said off offhandedly still searching the depths of his mind. Claude face palmed, Ciel had a disgusted look on his face, Alois was in shock, Rose nodded as if it was perfectly normal, and Meena's face flooded with relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't like me or something." Meena replied, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Of course not, your my daughter, most demons don't make it past the trials." he hugged her protectively with the same look he had when he saw a cat. He wouldn't show it outside, but Sebastian was the happiest demon in the world at the moment. He had a daughter, one that was normal, without flamboyancy, or unnecessary cruelty! Of course, he thought darkly ' If anyone tries to touch my daughter, I'll rip them to shreds.' smiling to himself.

It went by unnoticed, but at the mention of the trials, there was worry in the young demoness' eyes, unnoticed by all but two girls.

* * *

**Thought I'll leave you guys some funtom chocolate for all my sweet little bitter rabbits that read my stories! From now on, I thought you should know,l that all links are really just posted on my Deviantart account! Here they are!:**

**Sebastian's Daughter**

**Violet**

**I love all the reviews I get from you guys! I'l try to get the chapters up more often, have a nice day bitter rabbits!**


End file.
